


Ascension Missing Moments - Anders and Hawke

by TCRegan



Series: Ascension of the Wolf [11]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during chapters 7 and 8 of Wisdom in Hardship.</p>
<p>Hawke comes to Skyhold to be reunited with Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension Missing Moments - Anders and Hawke

The door to the tavern shut firmly behind them. Anders could barely find his feet, falling into Hawke's embrace. He was here. He was finally here. It was easier to forget about his loneliness surrounded by other people, during the long days of paperwork and meetings. But at night, when he fell into bed alone, he felt the sharp ache in his chest. He slept poorly, reaching out for Hawke who wasn't there.

"I missed you," Anders whispered, as their second kiss broke.

"Where?" Hawke growled, gripping the front of his coat.

Hawke didn't need to elaborate. They needed to be alone, away from others. He gripped Hawke's hand tightly and led him across the courtyard and up the stairs. Tomorrow he would give him the tour, show him how proud he was of Skyhold, of his _castle_. An apostate with no home, living in the sewers, to cohabitating with a noble of Kirkwall, to lord of a castle. But none of that mattered; none of it meant anything without Hawke. He dragged him up the stairs and gasped when Hawke shoved him against the wall. His quarters weren't too far away, just another flight or two, but Hawke was insistent, kissing him again, hands gripping his hips, keeping him pinned.

Anders surrendered. All his life he spent fighting, and he found relief and safety in Hawke's arms. At first he was worried. Terrified, in fact, to let go of so much control. But Hawke waited, he was patient. For three years they danced around one another, flirting awkwardly. And the first night they made love it was like a dam burst open. Anders remembered it vividly though it had been so long ago. And every time since then, he'd just fallen further and further in love with Hawke. The fear that Hawke would leave him remained, but the voice quieted with every kiss, every touch. Their arguments became easier, and he was more convinced that Hawke wouldn't leave him, no matter what happened.

"Hawke," Anders gasped, head thrown back as Hawke nipped at the sensitive flesh of his throat. 

There were too many clothes between them, Hawke's armor too bulky. He didn't want to push him away though, not even to suggest they move upstairs. His coat parted, Hawke tugging his gauntlets off and dropping them to work the intricate buckles. And then he was on his knees, yanking Anders' tunic up, the ties on his pants ripped open. Anders' fingernails scraped at the stone wall behind him.

"Hawke," he whispered. "Garrett, please."

Pants were shoved down to his thighs, then Hawke's strong fingers peeled away his smalls. He licked up his erection before taking the length into his mouth. Anders closed his eyes, his world reduced to Hawke's mouth on his cock. He imagined this moment, their reunion. A small part of him feared that Hawke wouldn't come. That he would finally have pushed him away. But that was ridiculous. Hawke loved him. Even if he couldn't always say it. What Cole said to him came rushing back – _"He loves you more than he can put to words."_ And suddenly he needed more, more than just Hawke's mouth. He wanted that connection, how complete he always felt when he was in bed with Hawke.

"Hawke," he breathed.

And Hawke knew. He stood, leaned down, and scooped Anders up into his arms. Anders laughed, arms around his neck.

"Terribly romantic," Anders whispered.

Hawke climbed the stairs easily. "You're too light. Skin and bones still. Maker, don't they feed you in this shithole?"

"Don't call my castle a shithole." But there was nothing behind his words. He liked Skyhold, but he would like anywhere if it had Hawke.

" _Your_ castle, huh?" Hawke smirked.

"Cullen and Cassandra. They named me Inquisitor."

"Has a nice ring to it. Better than 'Champion'," Hawke said. "Through here?"

"Yes."

Hawke kicked the door open, then shut. "Maker damned lot of stairs."

"You can put me down," Anders breathed, kissing his cheek, rubbing his own stubble against the bristle of Hawke's beard.

"Not until we get to bed, sweetheart."

Anders felt a warmth run from his face to the tips of his toes. He loved Hawke's endearments, but that would always be his favorite. Hawke climbed the last flight, looked around, found the bed, and carefully placed him in it. They shared another long, lingering kiss as Hawke struggled out of his boots and armor.

"Stay there," Hawke ordered, and stood, stripping.

Anders leaned up to remove his coat and boots. Hawke would do the rest, he was sure. He watched Hawke undress, tugging his shirt over his head, ruffling his hair.

"Maker, you're gorgeous," Anders sighed, wriggling his bare bottom against the sheets. He reached down and stroked himself slowly, eyes on Hawke's broad chest.

Hawke laughed, a soft, deep sound that made Anders shiver. "You have no idea how fucking worried I was. When I heard about Haven, and those Maker damned birds not giving me any information." He shoved his pants and smalls down and stepped out, kneeling on the bed.

Anders shifted back as Hawke straddled him, pulling him down for a kiss. "Didn't – mm. Didn't Leliana say I was alive?" He cupped Hawke's face, kissing him again, and moaned softly when Hawke pressed down, their cocks sliding together.

"Yes," Hawke said gruffly, nuzzling against his cheek and neck. "'Haven destroyed. Anders fine. Skyhold location.' Then the stories came."

Hawke's kisses turned gentle, and he pulled at the hem of Anders' shirt, tugging it up and over his head. His lips fell against the age old scars on Anders' stomach and chest, and Anders sighed happily, running his fingers through Hawke's hair. Another bit of wriggling and he was out of his pants and smalls, finally naked with Hawke. He felt comforted and safe, his lover's weight pinning him to the mattress.

"Stories?" Anders asked as Hawke thrust against him slowly. The earlier desperation was gone, replaced with a soft but needy reassurance. Almost as if Hawke could scarcely believe he was alive.

"Haven was buried by an avalanche. That the madman who did it… Corypheus. Anders." He looked down at him.

Anders swallowed hard and nodded. "I don't know how. There's been speculation, but… Hawke, I don't want to think about that right now. Please." He could recall the way Justice had taken over, how he fought against Corypheus and his dragon, every agonizing minute afterward, just hoping he wouldn't die as he wandered aimlessly in the mountains. He clung to Hawke, and was relieved when Hawke kissed him deeply.

"All right," Hawke whispered against his lips once they parted. "Maker's breath, love. I'm just glad you're alive. I don't give a fuck about anything else. Andraste herself could walk in here right now demanding reparations for saving your ass twice and I'd tell her to hold on until I've fucked you properly."

Anders laughed. He was used to Hawke and his off-color statements, and he found such relief, that he couldn't stop laughing for some time, even as Hawke continued to pepper kisses over his chest and arms.

"Where's oil?" Hawke asked once Anders got a hold of himself.

"In… in the…" Anders breathed. "Maker, Hawke, I love you so much. In the nightstand."

Hawke leaned up and Anders ran his fingers through Hawke's chest hair, kissing the bit of skin he could reach. Hawke pushed one of the unused pillows under Anders' hips and tapped him gently on the side. Anders grinned, lifting his legs, ankles on Hawke's shoulders.

"There we go," Hawke muttered, taking the oil in hand.

Anders closed his eyes as Hawke prepared him. At first, Hawke wasn't sure what he'd been doing. Anders had to walk him through the steps, to show him what felt good and what he liked. They both preferred this, Anders on the bottom, Hawke taking care of him. And Anders was sure that in the coming weeks, he would have additional responsibilities, his time taken by those who needed him. And he didn't mind. But he needed this now. He needed Hawke. And it wasn't long until he felt the head of Hawke's cock pressing against him, and he shivered.

"Look at me, sweetheart. Open your eyes."

Anders did. And smiled.

"There you are," Hawke whispered. "Hey."

Anders' lips parted as Hawke pressed slowly inside him. One calloused hand held onto his thigh while the other wrapped around his leg to stroke his cock, the residual oil provided a nice, warm glide. Hawke, who knew Anders' body so well, paused inside him, stroking him slowly, letting him get used to the fullness again.

"I missed you so much," Anders said, reaching down and taking Hawke's free hand.

"Don't ever send me away again."

"No, never," Anders agreed. He couldn't imagine being away from Hawke again. Not for anything, even if it was important. He was the Inquisitor. He could take one small thing for himself. "All right. I'm ready."

Hawke started slow at first, then he leaned forward, bending Anders' legs back, and kissed him. Anders gasped into his mouth, Hawke moving faster now, thrusting harder and deeper inside him. He reached up, gripping the back of his head, pulling his hair, trying to hold on as Hawke fucked him. The strain on his legs, he would be walking funny for a week and he didn't care. Let the others talk about it. Hawke was _his_.

"Love you so much," Hawke whispered, forehead resting now on Anders' shoulder as he fucked him. "Love you. Maker, I love you, Anders."

"Love…" Anders managed.

They fell silent, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room, flesh sliding against flesh, the groans and gasps as they relearned each other's bodies. Anders holding tightly, nails digging into Hawke's shoulders. Hawke came first with two more deep, quick thrusts, grunting low against his chest, and panting hard. He reached down between their sweaty bodies and stroked Anders' cock quickly, and Anders came, shouting wordlessly.

"Open your eyes," Hawke said softly, kissing his forehead.

Anders did. Beautiful green staring back at him. "I love you."

Hawke smiled, kissing him firmly. "Easy."

He pulled out, easing Anders' legs off his shoulders, and reached down to grab a shirt from the floor. Anders closed his eyes once more as Hawke cleaned up, laughed softly as he was manhandled under the covers, and sighed as Hawke spooned around him. One large arm came over his side, and he gripped Hawke's hand, feeling sore and sated and safe. The covers pulled up, he was snug against his lover, wriggling happily when Hawke kissed his shoulder.

"More after a quick nap," Hawke promised. "We were walking through the night."

"Bet Varric loved that," Anders muttered.

"Sod Varric," was Hawke's reply. He tightened his hold on Anders, pushing one leg between his. "Maker, I thought I'd lost you. Again. You have to stop doing shit like this."

"I didn't mean… Hawke, I'm sorry." He kept putting Hawke through things like this, it was true. "You came back though."

Hawke snorted against his skin. "Like I could stay away. You're stuck with me."

"Promise?"

"Mmhm."

"…I love you."

Hawke smiled; Anders felt it. "I love you too. Are you all right?"

Anders inhaled shakily. "Yes. It's been… It's been hard. Especially without you. I never should have sent you away. Did you find out-"

"Hush. We're not talking about that now. Now it's just us."

Anders pressed back against him, and they shifted, Hawke lying back until Anders could curl up against his side, one of Hawke's arms around him. "Do you think it'll ever be?"

"Hm?"

"Just us."

"Once we save the world. Again," Hawke added. Then he laughed. "No. It'll never be just us. Not anytime soon. It'll be fine. We're together. S'all that matters," he said, yawning.

"Yes," Anders agreed. He lay with his head on Hawke's chest, listening as his breathing slowly evened out. A short nap, then Hawke would make love to him again. And possibly once more. They had the entire morning together if they wanted it, he remembered Cullen's parting words, and grinned.

Not that they hid their relationship in Kirkwall, though Anders always worried for Hawke's safety. Hawke didn't care who knew he was living with an apostate, but there was always an edge of anxiety. Here though, Anders was… well, he was respected. People looked to him as their savior and while it made him uncomfortable, if it meant that he could be with Hawke openly and not have to worry for their safety because of it, he would happily take on the mantle of Inquisitor. Of Herald. Of any damn title they wanted to give him.

He would undergo any task Thedas would throw at him, as long as it meant he could keep Hawke by his side.


End file.
